


Tomb

by cloudsaclover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Epic Poetry, Erotic Poetry, Found Poetry, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Major Original Character(s), Meta Poetry, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV Original Character, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsaclover/pseuds/cloudsaclover





	Tomb

cheeks like satin sheets and cream

hair deeply thrashed and matted

Lips of steel

Speak no evil

heart of stone

ribs equal a tomb

reaching inside to you

feeling your blood boil

calming bloody hands coil

around the cloth

newfound stains

befriend the fabric of you

caress you so tight

take you inside of me

so dear

you feel no harshness

from our cold dark

atmosphere


End file.
